Lurkyu's Time-specific Calculations
DPS of Various End-Game Builds Damage formula: Damage = Weapon Damage * 0.05 * Potion Stat + Armor Stat Boost * (2/3 + 1/30 * Potion Stat) + Weapon Damage (rounded down) Time needed to complete an attack*: * One-Handed: 825ms * Two-Handed: 1625ms * Dagger: 425ms * Bow: 1125ms * Runes: 2225ms Time needed to replenish stamina*: * 4650ms for every Weapon *These values might be off by a few milliseconds depending on your latency One-Handed Equipment: * Purgatory Armor (30) * Purgatory Sword (50) * 10 Strength Potions * No Shield Damage Phase: Damage: (50 * 0.05 * 10 + 30 * (2/3 + 1/30 * 10) + 50) * 10 = 105 * 10 = 1050 DPS: 1050 / (10-1) * 0.825s = 141.41 dps Effective DPS*: 1050 / (10-1) * (0.825s + 4.625s) = 87.14 dps *Stamina replenishment is taken into consideration Two-Handed Equipment: * Purgatory Armor (30) * Greatsword of Xeminus (90) * 10 Strength Potions Damage Phase: Damage: (90 * 0.05 * 10 + 30 * (2/3 + 1/30 * 10) + 90) * 5 = 165 * 5 = 825 DPS: 825 / (5-1) * 1.625s = 162.92 dps Effective DPS*: 825 / ((5-1) * 1.625s + 4.625s) = 74.16 dps *Stamina replenishment is taken into consideration Dagger Equipment: * Sunwalker Armor (30) * Sunwalker Daggers (50) * 10 Agility Potions Damage Phase: Damage: (50 * 0.05 * 10 + 30 * (2/3 + 1/30 * 10) + 50) * 5= 105 * 5 = 525 DPS: 525 / (5-1) * 0.425s = 308.82 dps Effective DPS*: 525 / ((5-1) * 0.425s + 4.625s) = 83.00 dps *Stamina replenishment is taken into consideration Bow Equipment: * Sunwalker Armor (30) * Arcane Bow (50) * 10 Agility Potions Damage Phase: Damage: (50 * 0.05 * 10 + 30 * (2/3 + 1/30 * 10) + 50) * 10 = 105 * 10 = 1050 DPS: 1050 / (10-1) * 1.125s = 103.73 dps Effective DPS*: 1050 / ((10-1) * 1.125s + 4.625s) = 71.19 dps *Stamina replenishment is taken into consideration Magic Equipment: * Cursed Mage Armor (50) * Ice Spike Rune (90) * 10 Intellect Potions Damage Phase: damage: (90 * 0.05 * 10 + 50 * (2/3 + 1/30 * 10) + 90) * 5 = 185 * 5 = 925 DPS: 925 / (5-1) * 2.225s = 103.93 dps Effective DPS*: 925 / ((5-1) * 2.225s + 4.625s) = 68.39 dps *Stamina replenishment is taken into consideration Results and Analysis One-handed swords have the highest effective DPS, making Warrior one of the best classes for most of the boss fights. The ability to quickly switch between one-handed, one-handed + shield, and two-handed makes it even more preferable to other weapons. With two-handed having the highest cleaving damage, the only downside to Warrior is the lack of burst and range damage. Although burst damage currently only plays a role when fighting against normal enemies and during the mages phase of the onslaught dungeon, future dungeons may require it a lot more. When considering the fact that daggers also have the second highest effective damage and that bows are also based on agility, Ranger is a decent choice for both the present and the future. Sadly, though, Mages do not have any considerable advantage over the other classes at the moment. The only things they have going for them is ranged cleaving damage and a big area of effect. This is pretty useless in the current meta, especially considering their low damage.